


how to move'n chess

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beginning of The Dark Seeker Saga, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, so they're both young
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi
Summary: Эракусу стоило догадаться, что Зеанорт его пытался спровоцировать.





	how to move'n chess

**Author's Note:**

> пре-канон/начало Саги Зеанорта; все дружно представили, что они без своих длинных сапог

Эракусу стоило догадаться, что Зеанорт его пытался спровоцировать. Сперва за игрой в шахматы, потом во время спарринга на ключ-клинках. Мимолётными касаниями, взглядами, словами, движениями и тактикой. Всем своим существом Зеанорт притягивал, бросал вызов и напрашивался на что-то одновременно.

Видимо на то, чтобы у Эракуса всё же закончилось терпение.

Он повалил Зеанорта и прижал к полу, серьёзно вглядываясь в его лицо, пытаясь заглянуть в мысли и понять, что же там происходит. Но Зеанорт только улыбнулся ему и рассмеялся.

Они перекатывались по полу, легко толкая и пиная друг друга, дёргая за одежду. Звонкий смех разливался по комнате. Всё напряжение, что повисло в начале, сошло на нет. Эракус лежал на Зеанорте и пытался отдышаться, пока тот водил пальцем по его спине, рисуя затейливые узоры. Эракус прикрыл глаза и начал прислушиваться к сердцебиению Зеанорта. Это успокаивало его. Зеанорт говорил, что этот звук напоминал ему о родном мире, море и волнах, и хотя он не питал большой любви к тому скучному острову, но в такие моменты он выглядел расслабленным и немного счастливым.

— Так и будешь лежать на мне?

— Ммм, почти, — Эракус поднял голову и подполз повыше.

Поцелуй вышел медленным и сладким, как текучий мёд. Эракус покрывал мимолётными поцелуями лицо Зеанорта. Зеанорт жмурился от щекочущих волос, спадающих ему на лицо, от поцелуя чуть ниже мочки уха, смеха куда-то ему в шею. Он улыбнулся, а потом перевалил Эракуса на пол, поменяв их местами. Он поёрзал немного, устраиваясь поудобнее на бёдрах.

— Ну, — Эракус надул щёки. Выглядел он так невероятно умилительно, что это плохо сказывалось на сердце Зеанорта, уж слишком часто то билось в груди.

— Простите-простите, Ваше Высочество, — Зеанорт даже не старался сделать вид, что ему на самом деле жаль, вместо этого он принялся развязывать пояс Эракуса.

Ему нравились долгие прелюдия, когда он доводил ласками Эракуса до состояние растаявшей зефирки в его руках, дразнил медленными движениями. Но не на этот раз, не когда они были заняты в последнее время из-за приближающегося Экзамена на Мастерство и им едва удавалось сыграть партию в шахматы.

Эракус в ответ потянулся стянуть с Зеанорта безрукавку, но его остановили, а шаловливые руки завели за голову и прижали к полу.

— Лежи смирно, — сказал Зеанорт почти шёпотом на ухо.

— Как скажешь, — смеясь, ответил Эракус и продолжил наблюдать за Зеанортом.

Тот стянул с себя безрукавку и откинул её куда-то в сторону, а потом вернулся к Эракусу. Зеанорт провёл руками по выпирающим ключицам, спустился ниже и полоснул через одежду когтём по вставшему соску. Эракус зашипел и прогнулся в спине, подставляясь под прикосновения.

Руки спускались ниже, как змеи, затейливыми движениями, пока не достигли низа живота. Зеанорт окончательно разобрался с мешающими ему штанами и трусами, спустив их до лодыжек, а дальше Эракус сам скинул их с ног. Слегка шершавая ладонь прошлась по тёмным волоскам и провела по возбуждённому члену. Эракус издал тихий стон, приподнимая бёдра навстречу движениям, но Зеанорт тут же прекратил ласки. Эракус недовольно ущипнул Зеанорта, так что тот решил подарить поцелуй в качестве извинения. принялся раздеваться дальше. Спустив штаны, насколько было удобно и необходимо, он вытащил колбу со смазкой и вылил на пальцы. Заведя руку за спину, он нащупал вход и начал растягивать себя.

— Зеанорт!.. — Эракус прикусил щёку с внутренней стороны. Ему так хотелось дотянуться, прикоснуться, но рука Зеанорта жёстко давила ему на грудь и удерживала на месте.

— Потом, — ответил он многообещающе.

Закончив с подготовкой, Зеанорт устроился поудобнее, и удерживая член Эракуса, направил в себя. Медленно он опускался вниз, принимая в себя сантиметр за сантиметром. Эракус удерживал себя от того, чтобы не сорваться и не войти сразу.

Зеанорт наслаждался ощущением заполненности, выдохнул и начал двигаться. Сперва медленно, привыкая, затем ускоряясь с каждым толчком. Эракус стонал под ним, подкидывая бёдра, помогая, чтобы при каждом движении член ударял прямо по простате.

Возбуждение и напряжение становились невыносимыми, они вдвоём были близки к кульминации. Зеанорт притянул к себе Эракуса за шею, вынуждая того подняться и разрешая наконец-то прикоснуться к себе. Эракус не стал терять время зря, и увлекая Зеанорта в поцелуй, провёл руками по напряжённому животу и обхватил его член. Толчки становились быстрее, дыхание — учащённее. Зеанорт укусил Эракуса за плечо, перед тем как излиться ему в руку, тот кончил следом.

Уже потом они лежали вместе на кровати, сонные и уставшие после второго раза в ванной. Зеанорт лениво пропускал через пальцы ещё влажные волосы Эракуса. Он думал о том, насколько они были разные, о том, как он успел привязаться к Эракусу, хотя никогда не желал быть связанным с чем-то, с кем-то. Но слово за словом, игра за игрой и спарринг за спаррингом они казались здесь.

Зеанорт откинулся на подушку и собирался заснуть, как почувствовал движение.

— И куда ты?

— Подумал, что лучше будет вернуться в свою комнату до утра, чтобы Мастер…

— Да брось, Эракус. Мы же скоро вместе отправимся в путешествие, чтобы сдать Экзамен на Мастерство. Так сказать, готовимся и приживаемся друг к другу.

Эракус засмеялся и лёг рядом, закрывая глаза.


End file.
